


Little Rascals

by The_BookDragon



Series: Red and Blue [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lots of cuddles, SO FLUFFY, the babies are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: The adventures in raising babies.





	1. Bedtime

No one said raising four children on a futuristic space castle in the middle of the war would be easy. The babies were quite funny and aggravating at the same time. Lance was trying to put them to bed, but they were being fussy and wouldn't sleep. Coran came to check on the babies and found a distressed Lance wants to get them to sleep. Not even Coran could get them to settle in for the night.  
Hunk was called in, then Allura, then Keith, and finally Pidge was called in to try her luck. Mirana perked up,"Idge! Ide! Ide!"  
Jaws fell open.   
"Mirana just said my name, and I think she was saying pride."  
"Kee," came a sleepy voice, it was Lacie,"Kee."  
"Ura a Cran," murmured Cezonna.   
Dani giggled, "Affa."  
Dumbstruck, they watched the little ones curl up and fall asleep. When they tried to leave a collective wail arose, and only stopped when they snuggled together.   
Sleeping arrangements would have to be changed.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone this is a bit later than expected I went to California and forgot to write my shance fluff week. So here is the latest baby adventure.

It took less than a day for the babies to nearly give everyone a heart attack.  
"Number 2 we have a slight problem."  
Lance's guard was up immediately Coran only called him Number 2 when something was up. Said person was fiddling with his gloves.  
"What is it, Coran?"  
"Well, it seems I have lost the little ones."  
"HOW DID YOU LOSE FOUR CHILDREN!?"  
Lance got into the intercom and shouted with all the urgency within his body.  
"FIND THE BABIES THEY'RE GONE!!"  
An extensive castle search began with the team in a panic.   
Pidge used the vents to get everywhere, Hunk was in tears in worry, Keith was carrying around his swords ready to attack whoever took the babies, Lance was searching every nook and cranny he knew, and Allura and Coran were scanning the ship.   
An amused rumble came from the Lions.   
All turned to where the hangars were and scrambled to get down to them.  
When they entered the hangars feelings of relief and terror washed over everyone.  
Somehow Cezonna was perched on Black's Wing, Lacie was climbing into Red, Mirana was hanging onto Green's tail mid-air, and Yellow and Blue were holding Dani back from the buttons to open the hangar.  
Hunk caught Mirana when she slipped from Green's tail. Keith climbed up and grabbed Cezonna. Coran scooped Dani up and away from the buttons. Lance got Lacie before she could make it all the way into Red.  
The little ones were carried back to the common room where everyone collapsed onto the couches.   
"We are never taking our eyes off of them unless we're asleep agreed?"  
In answer to Pidge, everyone groaned.


	3. Grand-cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a moment with one of the babies.

Red has curled up in her hangar away from the others she needed a little alone time.  
To many baths and cuddle piles had left her feeling a bit suffocated and Gatáki was busy with the little ones. It was perfect, or so she thought.  
A small chirp came from the vents. Red perked up and watched as Mirana crawled out them.  
Her small fuzzy ears twitched with excitement as she began to explore the hangar. Red watched her marvel with wonder at the place.   
The little one was giggling and making small noises as if she was talking it reminded Red of Gatáki.  
Suddenly Mirana fell from where she had perched herself on the counter. Her eyes began to water, and small wails came from her. Red was alarmed and began nuzzling her gently so not to knock Mirana over.  
Mirana latched onto Red's nose and snuggled against her. Red pulled one of her extra blankets over and wrapped it around Mirana. She was quieting as Red purred. Red felt no small amount of love towards the little ones they were her grand-cubs after all. A panicked shout came from the hallway. Lance burst in only to come up short at the sight of Mirana cuddling with Red.   
"Do not worry Gatáki she is safe here."  
Red laid her head back down and kept watch over the kitten. With a snort, she thought, "As Gatáki says Heaven knows how much watching over these babies need."


	4. Family

A month had passed since the kids had first joined the team and it had been a rough first month, but it was mostly figured out by now.  
The Lions had become grandmothers, and it was hilarious to watch.  
Yellow spoiled them rotten and showered them with cuddles and sweetness. Blue played with them until either she fell asleep or the babies did, more than once someone had come into the hangars to find them piled together asleep.  
Green was not allowed to be alone with them ever she had nearly launched them all into a black hole.  
Red was more of a surrogate mother, she fussed and protected them with all her might.  
Coran had taken up the role of a grandfather/uncle. While the rest of the paladins were rotating between parental and sibling.   
They got used to sharing a bed and being together a lot.  
The best times were after the kittens' baths.  
Each kitten had a fluffy robe and got their hair brushed. The children loved having their hair brushed. It was so cute to watch their eyes slowly drift close and to hear the little purrs.  
Often Pidge found Lacie at her computer messing with it, so Pidge became a lot more careful of where she put her stuff.  
Hunk always had a little helper in the kitchen.   
Keith found himself pulled out of training by one of the little ones coming in during a session and nearly giving him a heart attack.  
Allura had a hard time warming up to Cezonna before the missing incident after that they were inseparable.  
Lance was adored by the babies and was the clear favorite. He felt a sort of kinship with them, and they began to heal some of the wounds in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make the last bit polydins your guys' thoughts


End file.
